


Psychosis

by Serendivinity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendivinity/pseuds/Serendivinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment gone horribly wrong to remove a psychological fragmentation within the mind, an alternative self after hundred's of years of mental trauma... You had decided enough was enough, the experiment lead to a merging of the consciousness you kept locked away, causing her physical identity to combine with your own, thus escaping the history of murder and betrayal you left in your wake.</p><p>With a new identity and a new sense of purpose one government caught wind of your dormant power and upon special request sought you out to be an agent... The man that brought you into this new fray was Nick Fury, and now he has a  mission for you involving Asgard. While another seeks revenge for your treason on their crown.</p><p>Reader x Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Well I finally decided to write this idea into a story. I give you the prelude while I finish chapter one which should be up some time this week.  
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we have it. The start of a new story and a new journey for me.   
> As Lured Astray comes to an end I need something new to fill the void.   
> Please comment and tell me what you think. I'd love to know what you want from this story, you are the reader/protagonist after all!  
> Chapter one coming soon ~  
> Enjoy.

** Prelude **

** 1956: T.E.S.T Corp St Petersburg Russia **

System overridden, operation R.E.M was in motion. The lasers were set to time and the computers were running their usual checks, warnings of increased radiation flashed on the screen, but with a push of a button the warnings were phased away, the hydrogen bubbled in the huge glass container, reinforced with 5 inch thick glass, the solid reflector beaming down on the glass, its merciless reflection off the white walls created a blinding sense of fear in the woman standing below it. Running over to the light switch, the timing was imperative. Darting back into position you opened the hatch on the glass container, the pressure lowered and the water drained to below hatch level. Fixing the mask to your face you allowed the pressurised container to take its course. Heart pounding and head thumping in protest, there was no way of backing down. The warm water bubbled up over your almost naked form, soothing and relaxing your muscles just a fraction. The lasers fired at the hydro chamber’s holding above, the radiator refracted light bounced through the glass and into the water, surrounding your body; change began immediately.

All became a blur as the world grew dark. She didn't like what you were doing, but it was far too late. Her gaze couldn't kill its own host...

You heard sickening laughter, it was radiating inside your own mind, bouncing off the walls of your consciousness... She was trying to get out and you were trying to destroy her entirely.

Your eyes were clenched shut tightly most to keep from swimming in chemicals from the chamber, but a loud boom that rippled through the water made you fling them open. Something was wrong, terribly and horribly wrong. The bulbs outside in the laboratory smashed open and sparks flew out from the overheated filaments; the laser was still heating the chamber but a sudden surge of electricity pulsated through the machine, and a fluctuation in intensity happened; the laser was heating up; the warm water began to slowly boil...

If you could have screamed you would... everything became a series of bad occurrences, to you time seemed to travel slowly forward as you watched your own demise.  

Your eyes flicked through different colours, your skin flushed through several unnatural variations of shade, your hair grew out within a second at least 5 inches... Your entire appearance altered and the pain of the physical demands of said change were excruciating.

You were becoming her... Your other self.

The laughter ceased in your mind, you retained a hold on your own sanity, your own self, but something felt different inside... not that it mattered anymore. You would rather die than become the monster that dwelt in your mind.

You accepted your fate and closed your eyes, trying to shut your mind down, but your body was doing a good job of that on its own as your subconscious gave into the inevitable.

There was a loud smash, and suddenly, the world grew black.


	2. Phoenix from the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky is ablaze with the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no Loki yet.  
> The next chapter is called Enter the Green and Gold Snake, so take from that what you will!  
> Comment and let me know what you think!  
> More to come soon I promise!

**Chapter One**

**Phoenix from the Ashes**

Statistics ran off the screen, blue codes descending in multiple digits across the monitor, the computer radiated its protest to the high level of activity, but you remained in persistence, punching in the digits and phrases as the clocks turned midnight. Darkness had long since descended on the offices in the newly appointed Avengers tower; your face was illuminated by the flashing lights of the computer, your eyes fixated on the information darting across your vision by the will of the monitors.

“Hands on your fucking head.” Laced in foreign accent you knew too well, the intruder held no remorse in his voice, a cold metallic object forced into your temples leaving an ice like sting on your skin. 

“And hands on your fucking head!” A voice boomed from the balcony above the office, repeating the words of the foreign assailant. Two loud metallic roars collided with the once deathly silence of the office; time slowed for a brief moment before a heavy thud roused your senses.

“Shit!” You cursed. “What are you doing here?” Your voice was hoarse and shaky, caught off guard, vulnerable.

“I could ask you the same question. There were two breaches in security, the assassin and the rat, which one are you? Take your pick,” his stance hadn't altered much, arms lowered to place the gun in his belt, flicking the safety on.

“You knew I was here, why didn't you stop me?” You insisted, watching his every move carefully. The dark skinned male made a move to walk over to you nonchalantly and all too cocky.

Silence.

“You didn't answer my question Fury, why didn't you stop me from breaking in?” You demanded an answer, this man knew how to get under your skin.

“I wanted to see what you were after...” The computer resonated a loud beep and all of a sudden up flicked an image of the battle that happened a month before; when beings from another world bought mayhem with them and the promise of war. “Ahh. Well that answers it. Got yourself a crush have you?” Thor was valiantly smashing invaders through the face with his hammer to protect the city through surveillance cameras and the footage was repeating on the screen from different angles. Fury’s eyebrows knitted together, but it was replaced with a smirk when he saw that your face didn't change. “Lighten up Y/N, seriously, once you pull that stick out your ass you might learn how to take a joke.”

You let out a sigh and let the small crease of laughter take you. “What do you want, Fury?”

“Well that remains to be seen. You see, I've been doing some digging recently...”

Your face paled and the laughter ceased.

“I have no intentions of handing you over to atone for what you did. Let’s face it... it was a long time ago now, I’m sure you've served your time enough.” He nodded to you. “I’m here to offer you that break you needed. After all, you need to escape and I need to send an agent to do an ass load of paperwork, and so far no one seems willing enough to sign up...” His eye drifted from you to observe the screen.

“How far away are you sending me?” Your interest was piqued now.

He answered that with a derivative laugh.

“I’ll send the file to you tomorrow morning. Be up bright and early sweet heart!” He offered over his shoulder as he began walking away, motioning his hand in a dismissive wave.

You released a heavy sigh and proceeded to sit down, inserting a flash drive into the computer tower, and copying across all the newly hacked files before he came back, but something told you he didn't care about you hacking into Tony Stark’s encrypted files.

The night began to weigh down on your consciousness and before long you found yourself drooping into a light sleep and then you found yourself nowhere... endless black as your consciousness faded.

“If you’re going to break in and hack my files, at least leave and don’t fall asleep drooling on the keyboard...” That familiar arrogant voice flooded your mind as you awoke. “You know Y/N, you’re getting sloppy with your break-ins, and you do know you can just ask for those files...” Tony was over by the canteen area of the large office, pouring himself a coffee, his chest glowing blue through the back attire he wore, a Bluetooth headset fashioned in his ear.

“You, cooperate? Oh my dear Stark, has that shrapnel shot up into your head?” You snorted, smelling the coffee as it roused your senses.

“Coffee?” He asked, noticing your nose hung in the air. “See, this is me... cooperating.” He offered you a cheeky smile before pouring a pot for you. You rose from your seat to venture over t the canteen.

“Thank you. You are capable of random acts of kindness after all,” you jested.

“Yeah about that... you still broke into my fortress, and hacked my files,” his tone wasn’t threatening in the slightest, you didn’t know this man a large amount but you knew he wasn't in a rush to let it slide. “If you worked for me, I’d fire you on the spot,” he looked at you through his lashes as he poured you a coffee.

You stared vacantly at the black liquid in the cup as he handed it to you. “Well, I work for the government, Mr Stark, we pretty much have a free pass to break into buildings and take what we desire.”

“I've noticed,” he added with a cocky smirk. “I know what you were after. But you won’t find it on there Y/N, I’m afraid I can’t help you, on the other hand therapy might...” he started to chuckle, you punched him in the arm, a smile gracing your features.

“You could do with a punch in the face from Banner,” you retorted.

“Glad to see you kids getting along.” Fury had sneaked up on you both, as he did best.

“Morning Fury,” you greeted.

“Morning Y/N, Tony.” Tony nodded at him and smiled and Tony gave him a small smile back, although it looked more like a grimace from your angle.

“Well I wouldn't call this bright and early, but from last night’s activities it’s no wonder you woke up at business hours. Tony, can we use your office?” It sounded more like a command than a question with Fury’s tone.

“Don’t make a mess,” he winked and gestured for you both to go ahead. You gave him a small kick in the shin as you passed and he choked on his coffee.

You entered the lavish office, adorned with electrical equipment and TVs the size of your apartment walls, speakers pushed into every nook and cranny, funny looking plants next to what can only be described as a window wall... You looked everywhere but Fury’s face. This mission... he was being too vague.

“Where to begin...” Nick started; trying to catch your attention as you mindlessly roamed the office. “Last night your past caught up with you and I have to say even though you buried your old identity in the fifties, someone wanted you dead enough to know your new identity. It’s... become a problem. I can’t have it breaching our security again and I definitely won’t have those bastards kill one of my top agents,” this caught your attention. You cocked an eyebrow as a wry smile crept up onto your lips.

“Go on...” you offered.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Fury retorted. “This mission... it’s going to be a _tricky_ one.” He emphasised the word far too obviously. “I need you to go somewhere and assess a certain individual, but that’s only a guise. I have a mission statement here...” He reached under his coat and took out a folded yellow envelope with a briefing on the inside. “This is the true purpose of why I’m sending you, someone with your talents... Won’t find this problematic, I don’t have to tell you not to make it obvious.” He handed you the envelope and you took the slip of paper out carefully.

“And if I refuse this mission, as it seems everyone else has...”

“I was joking on that part y/n, I drew this up with you and you only in mind,” he tapped his bald forehead lightly to mime something to you. You understood and he smirked at you. “You have 6 hours after reading that statement to collect your belongings and meet me back here, Tony has been briefed on the lesser half of the initiative, he’s made me some special equipment that will work outside of earth’s telecommunications so we can keep in touch...” and before you read the statement you knew immediately what it entailed.

Asgard. Prisoner. Psychological analysis, to put it lightly. The other half you couldn’t quite decide but your gut feeling told you that it was something to do with inside information.

You read over the file as you droned out Fury’s words as background noise.

_MISSION BRIEF:_

_FAO MISS L/N_

_MISSION OUTLINE:_

_To psychologically analyse and assess the potential thread of prisoner Loki of Asgard; to declare any information regarding Loki’s plans current and previous and any relevant information to build upon a case file in the interest of the US Government and wellbeing of Earth. This includes background story, any associates in league with the assailant and any other information extracted by means of telekinesis and telepathic reasoning._

_To report back once every 24 hours. Failure to do so will resort in mission closure and immediate return to Earth, punishment dependent upon reason why failure to report back was apparent._

_MISSION KEY:_

_To build a structural chart of Asgard. To map out and identify key areas in the interest of likely invasion in which ensues the promise of war. This is to be kept top secret and confidential. All mappings and video recorded footage are to be logged onto a specialist piece of equipment supplied by STARK Enterprise._

_DESTRUCT UPON DISCLOSURE_

You handed to file back to Nick who eyed you cautiously with his one good eye.

 “I refuse,” you stated flatly.

“Then you leave me no choice y/n...” Fury’s face twisted a little into frustration and a tinge of sadness.

“The British government has requested that you be handed over immediately, new evidence came to light about your transgressions and your identity, I was fighting your case for a few more weeks, you’d be safe where they couldn't exactly reach you... but I’m sorry, there’s no time for me to buy your defense and erase you so to speak, and your files completely.”

Your stomach twisted in a knot. This was it. They had caught up to you. You could still see the burning torches ablaze in the distance, a foggy memory all too real in this instance. Once again you were a very frightened young girl, running and crying, scratching at your burning eyes and that menacing laugh inside your mind...

You must have paled or turned green...

“Y/n, you understand why I’m sending you? You need an escape, I need time to sort this mess out and to bury your identity since you did such a piss poor job of it in the first place.” His resolve was back and you realised you had no choice in this matter. The man that broke into the Stark tower last night was indeed after you for the reason you feared, your treason against the crown...

You swallowed hard and accepted Fury’s terms.

“Can you confirm that this will be laid to rest upon my return?”

“Yes. You would have disappeared from the planet entirely... I've been very careful on this matter, my dealings have been with Thor directly, and he’s unaware of your predicament but accepts that we want to conduct research. I figured that I’d give you an ulterior motive to win over those asshats in underground government, I disclosed that a secret agent would be sent, I haven’t given them a name or a paper trail to follow. When you return, your identity will be dead. And for the love of god on your way home pick up a hair dye and some contacts, cash, no card.”

“I’m an agent Fury; I know what to do to disguise my identity.” You knew his reply before he spoke it.

“And you've done a fine job so far.” Fury gave you a harsh sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Truth be told since the accident you had become incredibly vain in respect to your appearance, your h/c hair was long and luscious, your e/c eyes were bright and inquisitive. The way you looked pleased you and you were reluctant to change it, but you had to admit that you had been careless to conceal yourself. Someone must have let the accident in the lab slip, that day had been in desperation to escape... How well that worked out for you...

You started your journey back to your apartment with a whole new weight on your shoulders. An armored car and a SHIELD agent were waiting for you outside.

The journey was silent, the rain poured against the windows of the blacked out car, making beautiful patterns against the contrast. You tried not to think about it... Your past, or your future. After today you may not have one.

You stalked up the stairs and along the corridors until you reached the hallway for several apartments including yours. That was when you noticed him, too casually dressed for someone living in the building, after all this did belong to a lot of business men and women who were staying in the city; this floor in particular was under heavily surveillance. He made eye contact with you for a brief second, his eyes were a cool blue, his facial hair was blonde, it didn't match the hair on his head. Dyed. Your eyes darted to his hands, his fingernails were dirty... and that was all you needed to deduce. You let him pass, certain he wasn't going to make his move, he had no arsenal to back him up, if he was going to get to you, he would need more than his fists and bare skin... That would be the biggest and last mistake of his life, or maybe he would intend it that way... On camera you would have appeared to go rogue on an everyday innocent. He rounded a corner and you let out a small sigh.

The door to your apartment was all too welcoming, the warm and cosy interior with fashionable and modern decor that your paycheck had sought after... You certainly would miss it.

You reached up to put the key in the lock and that’s when you heard it. Tick, tick, tick, tick. Your pupils dilated, adrenaline coursed and you ran, but you hadn't run far enough down the long corridor. The room exploded from the inside, the blast spiraling outwards, and a burst of air pressure and roaring angry flame came crashing through the building’s tunnels, destroying everything it touched. You spotted the laundry chute, you hurled the door open and dived down it, the flames bellowing after you like an angry dragon.

As soon as you landed harshly and uncomfortably on the bottom you fought your way to the end of the chute tunnel, kicking laundry out the way to escape bust the blast caught up with you, sending you hurtling out of the chute and into a basket, linens were aflame and you jumped from the basket, rolling on the floor to extinguish them.

In pain and head protesting, you rolled over, grunting.

Several foreign ladies rushed to your side who were previously huddling in a corner from the boom of the explosion, they grabbed your hands, mutterings things you couldn't understand, dragging you with them to an escape hatch and then a fire exit as they too made for their freedom.

It then dawned on you. How many more should you add to that count of death that followed you that you remained the sole cause of? How many more corpses did families have to bury because of your power, because of your treason and betrayal all those many years ago? When will it end?!

That familiar sound of engine thrusters roaring through the city like a tiny jet sounded. Tony! You ran out onto the street, fearing that the enemy knew you were still alive, you needed safety; you waited until he approached the street below to survey with his headset.

You leapted out, waving your arms frantically, he spotted you and honed in.

“I heard the explosion, what’s going on?” He said as he commanded his headset to be lifted.

“My apartment, Tony, they want me dead! I need to get back to the tower, to Fury!”

“Woah, hold on, wait here,” he landed and pushed you back into the alley way with a suited hand. “I need to control the fire and the damage, I’ll be back for you in 5 minutes, stay here! Jarvis, get Fury on the secure line now,”

“As you command,” Jarvis spoke calmly back through the interior of the suit.

“We’ll get you out of here,” Tony said as he flicked up his helmet and flew up to the apartment buildings.

You ushered back into the dark alleyway, waiting with the ladies all chatting nervously amongst themselves forgetting your presence entirely.

It was the longest five minutes of waiting you had experienced in your abnormally long life...

A screech of tires filled the air and a furious growl barked through the alley.

“Y/N, Get in!” Fury boomed. You lunged for the car and practically jumped on him as you entered, he scooted over just in time and he reached behind you to close the door with a slam. “Step on it,” he instructed the driver, but the escort had already put his boot to the pedals and sped along the streets.

“Damn it!” Fury shouted, beating his hands into the backseat of the leather car interior. “God, fucking, damn it!” he repeated with more anger.

“Does death follow you like a fly around shit?!” He demanded, but seeing your face covered in ash and your clothes burned with the flicker of flame that had been extinguished, his face softened a little.

“I’ve got another disaster on my hands to explain...” He went silent for a moment. “You’re dead.” He stated flatly.

“I’m sorry?” You looked at him puzzled, cleaning your ears with your finger, trying to ensure you heard him correctly... Your ears were still ringing from the explosion; You watched him very carefully... This man, you trusted him with your life, he was fighting to keep you safe, no-one had done that for you, ever. They always fought to kill you! 

“You are dead. That blast killed you, we’ll have a corpse drawn up and blood tests and dental records faked. I think this was the distraction we needed. I have the leverage now since they planted a bomb in your god damn apartment building! That’s an act of terrorism!” He gave you a pensive look and turned to his driver. “Slow down, we’ll look suspicious going straight to the Stark tower, take a left here!” he ordered and the driver obeyed, no questions asked. “I’m taking you to Natasha, we have some work to do, making you dead and all.”

You nodded; you always liked Natasha since you met her a few years ago. She had a good eye for fashion and a better eye for weapons. You two bonded quite well.

“Does this mean I don’t have to go on your mission now?” You asked.

“Oh no, you’re going, I still have business to conduct there and reports that need writing, assessments to be made that only you can make, being here for the time being is too dangerous, we’ve got 4 hours” Fury insisted. You accepted that this was the right thing to do given the circumstances. But something about this mission made your stomach turn a little...  


End file.
